


Zero - A Hero Mr. Freeze Blurb

by EnigmatiCiphers



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, DC Hero AU, Hero AU, Mr. Freeze - Freeform, Nora Fries - Freeform, TW: gun, victor fries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmatiCiphers/pseuds/EnigmatiCiphers
Summary: A mini-piece of Mr. Freeze as a hero/vigilante type
Kudos: 3





	Zero - A Hero Mr. Freeze Blurb

It was Christmas Day.  
  
Hot cocoa, the warm glow of a fireplace, and the glistening shine of snow draped overtop of Gotham City; these were not his to enjoy. Restless night ensured that Victor’s 24th of December had extended into his 25th. Two days, both products of Janus, were grafted together--as one dwelled on the barbed past, the other gazed with hope towards the future. The time in between was an ebbing kind of purgatory which would disappear into dormancy, waiting for the next time after. A once cozy memory enveloped with the warmth of his ephemeral love; it had succumbed to the frost.  
  
On days such as these, Victor had no one but her memory. Despite this, he derived a strange kind of comfort. The chill down his arms, he called the embrace of his own Nora. He could almost feel her with him now. She would have been overjoyed to wake up this morning to a wonderland of snow, pointing at the dancing flakes which descended from the heavens above. Victor could almost hear her now, having found frost encasing their window pane, coming to call it _’a visit from Jack.’_  
  
On days such as these, he was reminded of the purpose behind it all; the name, the suit, and the long nights. All it took was one day. One day to send his life spiraling beyond his control. A lost love; no one deserves to suffer as he had.  
  
Sixteen hours ago, Victor had risked it all. In Ferris Boyle’s office, he had stumbled upon the edge; peering down into that black abyss. The point of no return so tangible. He could hear sirens of the dark drawing him closer; their sweet voices sang of want for him to drown.  
  
_“Fries? What are you doing?”_  
  
His finger rested on the trigger. The barrel pointed at Boyle, the end alight with a charged blue. Victor stalled. Staring deep into the eyes of a thief; a murderer. That chill came again, trailing down his arms and deep within his spine. His finger stiffened. His gaze became unfocused, falling into the great beyond. “Something that should have been done a long time ago...”  
  
“You’re fucking insane.”  
  
Anger churned, a medley of regret and blame clinging to him with clenched talons. There it was. The abyss. One grudge, one life; a dish served cold. On the anniversary of their wedding, he was desperate to find resolve. False satisfaction was in his midst; a soul hanging in the balance. Victor lifted his finger from the trigger. He lowered his weapon.  
  
“I forgive you.”


End file.
